


Domenica 6 gennaio - l'ultimo giorno di vacanza - ore 10:11

by ocadktda



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocadktda/pseuds/ocadktda
Summary: Nico tries to open up. They talk and cuddle in Marti's room.





	Domenica 6 gennaio - l'ultimo giorno di vacanza - ore 10:11

'You could open it bit? Can't remember the last time I let fresh air in here' Martino's face turns a bit serious as if he was actually counting how many days it's been. "I'll be back in a sec. Let me see if there's something we could eat." and stands up to leave the room. 

Nico nods and let's out a small huff with a smile. Standing up is not exactly easy, but he still feels motivated every time Marti gives him a small chore. He goes to the window and stands there for a bit, his hand gripping the handle. The sight alone is overwhelming. Tips of high blocks of flats and church towers against the endless grey sky. No trees, no street signs, no passers-by - nothing like the windows of his room where the street is practically within arm's reach. Let's see - he thinks.

He pushes the handle down and his breath is immediately cut by the cold january air. As a reflex he closes his eyes and hesitates to open them just yet. When he finally does it's so powerful, both of his eyes are full of tears in an instant from the cold breeze. It feels like standing on a trampoline above the biggest pool and he suddenly feels tempted to look down. Is the city really under there? Could he see the street with cars and people if he pushed his head just a bit further out? A breeze brushes through his hair, pinches his cheecks and he feels like a balloon that could be swept away any minute if no one grabs onto the thread. To fly.. it would be amazing to fly. It would be the.. 

"Hey I meant ventilate the room not your head" Marti steps in and only sees Nico's back, a number of black wild curls visible above it. "What are you doing out there? Scaring some birds?" he laughs and sits on the edge of the bed, puts down a tray of goodies and coffee beside him. "Come take a look at what I brought." 

"We used to live in a high-rise building too, you know?" Nico stands upright, face still facing the sky. "My parents decided we should move when I was ten. They'd looked for the perfect ground floor apartment in the center. It took them months. Lots of life around - I can still hear my mother's voice - you open your window and you're practically on the street. I hated it at the beginning, never opened either window in my room. Still miss the height sometimes. I like seeing the city from above." Nico doesn't even blink, just speaks. "I guess sometimes they're still.."

"Come sit with me" Marti cuts him off so quietly, he thinks Nico might not even hear him. But he does. Nico turns to face Marti with his eyes still red kissed from the cold air. He comes over to the bed. Kneels in front of Marti, reaches both arms arouns his waist and lowers his head on his lap. Marti lets out a huff and smiles. He feels Nico do the same against his thighs. Marti rests both of his arms on the length of Nico's back and under the weight Nico feels grounded, safe. They can't see each other's eyes, but they can both feel the other smiling. 

"I talk too much sometimes, huh?" Nico sighs. "I often get this urge like I want to tell you everything, everything at once. It scares me to think you'll hear things from others before me."  
"Like who?" Marti looks down and braids his fingers into Nico's curls.  
"Maddalena" Nico sighs again.

Marti slides his right hand inside Nico's tshirt in the opening at his neck.  
"What things did she tell you?"  
Marti softly caresses Nico's back and plants a kiss on his head. "Not much really"  
"Did she.. " Nico pauses and his voice turns quieter "mention.. someone?" 

Marti sighs and takes his hand out of Nico's shirt. Then proceeds to lead both of his hands through the arms of Nico's tshirt, reaches his back again and places both his palms on Nico's lower back. "She did, but didn't tell me much. I didn't ask either." 

Nico slides his hands under Marti's tshirt too, gripping his waist. "One day I'll tell you everything. I promise"  
"You don't have to. Only if you feel like it. And I promise I will too."  
This makes Nico raise his head from Marti's lap and they finally look into each other's eyes.  
"You? About what? Or.. whom?" Nico's voice becomes braver as his eyes smile into Marti's.  
"One day. Soon enough." Marti smiles too. Nico lifts his tshirt and plants a kiss on Marti's tummy which makes them both giggle. Loud. 

"Alright, enough" Marti takes his hands from under Nico's shirt and puts them under his armpits to pull him up. They both land on the bed, Nico on top, and continue to giggle like never before. Nico uses his elbows for support, Marti in turn puts his hands on his lower back, then proceeds to pull his tshirt upwards, over Nico's head and drops it on the floor. 

"Better." Marti's smile is smug and full of want.  
"Better?" Nico laughs and locks the gap between them. It's a loud kiss, tounges touching, cheeks smiling. But it's soft and sweet and it says something they both feel, something they both know. It's their I love you.


End file.
